HuNter-
|} Nemanja "huNter-" Kovač jest bośniackim profesjonalnym graczem CS:GO, który obecnie gra w drużynie G2 Esports. Drużyny *201?-??-?? – 2015-0?-?? - 35px|Serbia Jake Bube *2015-0?-?? – 2015-0?-?? - 35px|Serbia GamePub *2015-0?-?? – 201?-??-?? - 35px|Serbia Gaming.rs.GamePub *2016-??-?? – 2017-03-27 - 35px|Serbia iNation *2017-03-27 – 2017-10-21 - 35px|Serbia Binary Dragons *2017-10-21 – 2019-06-09 - 35px|Serbia Valiance *2019-06-09 – 2019-09-30 - 35px|UE CR4ZY *2019-09-30 – nadal - 35px|Francja G2 Esports Zdobyte MVP turniejów #'cs_summit 5' (2019) Historia *Pierwsza drużyna huNter'a nosiła nazwę Jake Bube. 2016 *'9 grudnia 2016' - huNter wraz ze składem drużyny iNation został zablokowany na platformie E-Frag za naruszenie zasad. 2017 *'27 marca 2017' - Skład drużyny iNation został przejęty przez organizację Binary Dragons. *'31 marca 2017' - huNter, 30px|Serbia LETN1, 30px|Serbia DJOXiC, 30px|Serbia emi oraz 30px|Serbia nexa zostali odblokowani na platformie E-Frag. *'21 października 2017' - Skład drużyny Binary Dragons został przejęty przez organizację Valiance. 2019 *'9 czerwca 2019' - Organizacja Valiance przebranżowiła się na CR4ZY. *'21 lipca 2019' - huNter razem ze składem CR4ZY: 30px|Serbia nexa, 30px|Serbia LETN1, 30px|Litwa EspiranTo oraz 30px|Finlandia ottoNd dostał się na turniej StarLadder Berlin Major 2019. *'30 września 2019' - huNter- opuścił drużynę CR4ZY i dołączył do G2 Esports. Ciekawostki *Jest to kuzyn NiKo, który obecnie gra w drużynie 30px|UE FaZe Clan. Osiągnięcia '35px|Serbia GamePub' *Drugie miejsce Balkan SuperCup 1 LAN (2015) '35px|Bośnia i Hercegowina Dje?aci' *Trzecie miejsce CSHR Championship Season 2 - Finały LAN (2015) '35px|Serbia GamePub' *Pierwsze miejsce ESL South East Europe Championship Season 2 - Pierwsze adriatyckie kwalifikacje (2015) '35px|Serbia iNation' *1/8 miejsce DreamHack Winter 2016 - Otwarte kwalifikacje (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Reboot Esports Championship (2016) *Drugie miejsce VitalBet Balkan Pro League - Round Robin (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Gauntlet: Fight for the Crown 45 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Gauntlet: Fight for the Crown 52 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce VitalBet Balkan Pro League - Finały (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Let's Play Spring 2017 (2017) *Drugie miejsce Binary Dragons Cup - Season 4 (2017) *3/4 miejsce Binary Dragons Cup - Season 5 (2017) '35px|Serbia Binary Dragons' *Pierwsze miejsce Serbian First League - Season 2 (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce European Master Series 1 (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL South East Europe Championship Season 5 - Finały krajowe Adriatyku (2017) *1/2 miejsce The Adria Masters - Season 1 (2017) *1/2 miejsce ESL South East Europe Championship Season 5 - Etap grupowy (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce The Adria Masters - Season 1 - Finały (2017) *Drugie miejsce Headshot Cup 2 (2017) *Drugie miejsce ESL South East Europe Championship Season 5 (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce Headshot Cup 3 (2017) *Drugie miejsce DolphinCS.org Shoot Em'Up 3 (2017) *1/4 miejsce DreamHack Atlanta 2017 - Europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce DreamHack Atlanta 2017 - Europejskie zamknięte kwalifikacje (2017) *5/8 miejsce Hellcase Cup 5 (2017) *7/8 miejsce DreamHack Atlanta 2017 (2017) *5/6 miejsce Binary Dragons Prestige LAN (2017) *5/8 miejsce Hellcase Cup 6 (2017) *1/8 miejsce Europe Minor Championship 2018 - Boston: Otwarte kwalifikacje (2017) '35px|Serbia Valiance' *Pierwsze miejsce Esport Balkan League Season 1 - Etap grupowy (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce CSGOFAST.COM Cup 1 (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL VIP Adria League Season 1: Etap grupowy (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL VIP Adria League Season 1 (2017) *5/6 miejsce Legend Series 4 (2017) *Drugie miejsce Skinhub Championship - Season 2 (2017) *Drugie miejsce Esport Balkan League Season 1 - Finały (2017) *1/2 miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 5 - Europejskie mistrzostwo pretendentów: Pierwsze otwarte kwalifikacje (2018) *6/8 miejsce Bets.net Challenger Series: Season 1 - Europa (2018) *Drugie miejsce CSGOFAST.COM Cup 3 (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce GG:Origin - Otwarte kwalifikacje (2018) *1/4 miejsce DreamHack Masters Marseille 2018 - Europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2018) *1/2 miejsce DreamHack Masters Marseille 2018 - Europejskie zamknięte kwalifikacje (2018) *1/4 miejsce Copenhagen Games 2018: Kwalifikacje (2018) *5/6 miejsce Copenhagen Games 2018 (2018) *13/16 miejsce DreamHack Masters Marseille 2018 (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA Season 27: Główna dywizja - Europa (2018) *3/4 miejsce Qi Invitational (2018) *1/4 miejsce DreamHack Open Summer 2018: Europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2018) *1/2 miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2018 - Europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2018) *3/4 miejsce GG League 2018 (2018) *3/4 miejsce ZOTAC Cup Masters 2018 - Europa (2018) *Drugie miejsce Esports Balkan League: Season 2 (2018) *9 miejsce ESEA Season 28: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa (2018) *1/2 miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season XIII - Chicago: Europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce Ceh9 ES.BET Weekly 1 (2018) *1/4 miejsce DreamHack Open Atlanta 2018: Europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce GG.BET Shuffle: Zamknięte kwalifikacje (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce A1 Adria League Season 2 (2018) *3/4 miejsce LOOT.BET Cup 3 - Etap grupowy (2018) *14 miejsce ESEA Season 29: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa (2018) *1/2 miejsce Europe Minor Championship - Katowice 2019: Trzecie otwarte kwalifikacje (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce World Electronic Sports Games 2018 - Serbia (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce A1 Adria League Season 2 - Finały (2018) *Pierwsze miejsce LOOT.BET Cup 3 (2018) *5/8 miejsce Europe Minor Championship - Katowice 2019: Zamknięte kwalifikacje (2018) *5/6 miejsce ESEA Season 29: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa: Baraże (2019) *1/2 miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season XIV - Sydney: Pierwsze europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2019) *1/4 miejsce United Masters League Season 1: Etap online (2019) *1/2 miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 7 - Europejskie mistrzostwo pretendentów (2019) *5/8 miejsce World Electronic Sports Games 2018 (2019) *5/8 miejsce ESEA Season 30: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa (2019) *Pierwsze miejsce United Masters League Season 1 (2019) *3/4 miejsce DreamHack Open Rio de Janeiro 2019 (2019) *3/4 miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 7 - Europa: Seria trzecia (2019) *Pierwsze miejsce DreamHack Open Summer 2019: Europejskie kwalifikacje (2019) *Drugie miejsce DreamHack Open Tours 2019 (2019) *12 miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 7 - Europa (2019) *1/2 miejsce ESL One New York 2019 - Pierwsze europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2019) '35px|UE CR4ZY' *1/4 miejsce Europe Minor Championship - Berlin 2019: Zamknięte kwalifikacje (2019) *5/6 miejsce DreamHack Open Summer 2019 (2019) *5/8 miejsce ESEA Season 31: Najważniejsza dywizja - Europa (2019) *Drugie miejsce Europe Minor Championship - Berlin 2019 (2019) *9/11 miejsce StarLadder Berlin Major 2019 (2019) *Drugie miejsce Arctic Invitational 2019 (2019) '35px|Francja G2 Esports' *9/12 miejsce DreamHack Masters Malmö 2019 (2019) *5/6 miejsce StarSeries & i-League CS:GO Season 8 (2019) *5/6 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 10 - Europa (2019) *7/8 miejsce CS:GO Asia Championships 2019 (2019) *9/12 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 10 - Finały (2019) *Drugie miejsce cs_summit 5 (2019) *Pierwsze miejsce Champions Cup (2019) *1/2 miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season XIV - World Championship: Europejskie kwalifikacje (2020) Najważniejsze momenty *huNter vs. Brewtopia - VitalBet Balkan Pro League *huNter ACE vs BIG *huNter ACE vs Team123 *Nemanja huNter Kovac - 1vs2 clutch *huNter- - HLTV MVP by betway of cs_summit 5 Naklejki z autografem gracza StarLadder Berlin Major 2019 150px150px150px Kategoria:Profesjonalni gracze Kategoria:Bośniaccy gracze Kategoria:Strzelcy wyborowi Kategoria:Snajperzy